Working with an in vitro model for invasion of red cells by P. falciparum, recent work has suggested that the receptor for this malaria is part of the glycophorin-A red cell complex. We are currently setting up tests using blocking (IgG) antibodies with M and Pr specificities and U negative cells, which lack glycophorin-B, in order to elucidate the exact receptor.